


The Last Man

by sorryallonsy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Filling in what canon left out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryallonsy/pseuds/sorryallonsy
Summary: "If I was going to date a man, you’d be the last man I would date.""You’d be lucky to get me."





	The Last Man

“Excuse me! Excuse me! It’s my son Kenny’s birthday today and, uhh, wouldn’t your son be happier playing with kids his own age? Assuming it’s okay with your two dads.”

Klaus looked at Diego, trying to figure out if this lady was serious or not. Judging by the way Diego was just staring at her in shock, Klaus figured that she was. Interesting.

“I would rather chew off my own foot.” Klaus buried his head in his hands. Yup, this was really happening. Five was totally acting like their son though… Klaus peaked a glance at Kenny’s mom and saw her standing there, horrified, before she ushered Kenny away. Well that was one way to get rid of her, he supposed, so props to Five for that at least. And his family called him the weird one?

As Klaus got up to take his turn bowling, Diego spoke up. “If I was going to date a man, you’d be the last man I would date.”

Klaus smirked, throwing an extra sashay into his walk, knowing that Diego was watching him. “You’d be lucky to get me.” He let the ball go, not even caring if it was a strike or a gutterball. He was more focused on another game, one that was much more interesting.

“Yeah…” Diego replied quietly, before walking away to take his turn. Er, Luther’s turn, apparently. No surprise then that Diego missed. Klaus watched Diego turn back from the lane, a shit eating grin on his face. He tried to hide his laughter, cupping his face in his hand and turning away, but Diego noticed and walked right up to him. 

“Hey.” Diego crouched down in front of him, getting down to Klaus’ eye level and waiting for him to look up. “I mean it. If I dated you, that’d be it. I’m not gonna do awkward family reunions like this and throw in my ex, too. Not gonna give Luther that ammunition, for one. But most important?” Diego rested his hand on Klaus’ knee, his thumb rubbing circles back and forth in the most deliciously distracting way. Klaus’ breath caught in his throat at Diego’s actions and his words, waiting for him to continue. When he saw Diego’s words freeze, he moved his hand over to Diego’s, giving a light squeeze while smiling and nodding to reassure him that it was okay. “M-most. Most important is I’m not gonna rush into this. Not now, when we’re both hurting, and the world is ending and our sister is the cause of it.”

“Popcorn?” Klaus asked suddenly, breaking the tension that was growing between them.

“I-- Yeah,” Diego smiled, glad that Klaus was still being Klaus about this. 

Klaus jumped up out of his seat, slowly waving his ‘Hello’ hand in front of Diego as he moved. “Hey, did you see where little Number Five went off to? If he really is chewing off his foot somewhere, he definitely got it from your side of the family. Just like his strange fixation for uniforms. He definitely got that from you. Not that I’m complaining, of course,” Klaus winked, flouncing away in search of that popcorn. “All that leather does wonders for your assets, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I just had to get this out. Huge thank you to all the amazing people at the Kliego discord, I definitely couldn't have gotten back into writing without your support <3


End file.
